


Couch

by galaxywink



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Both are successful post wanna one omg crying wait, Domestic nielwink, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Slight Smut lmao, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywink/pseuds/galaxywink
Summary: Daniel thinks about how their relationship progressed after Wanna One (all while Jihoon sleeps on their couch) and thinks to himself that maybe his blunders weren't so bad afterall





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff that was supposed to be smut but the sfw in me took over hahahaha UNEDITED SOWEE. I just really wanted to indulge my nielwink imaginings but I hope you like it just the same! haha

_Couch_

 

“Hoonie? I’m back!” Daniel calls out loud as he unties the suffocating necktie and throws it on the dining table. "Jihoonie?" He calls again, only to be met with silence. He finds it weird since the younger man would always come up to him whenever he manages to return home later, either by giving him a shy hug or by asking him to hurry up so they can game already. Instead of Jihoon, Max, who's grown to be a bit bigger now, bounds up to him and circles his feet.

He ruffles the dog's head. "Hey Max, where's your daddy?" The dog looks up to him and just trots away like he hadn't been there in the first place. He panics a bit. Jihoon had texted him that he was home 2 hours earlier so he searches the condominium in haste. He has a feeling he’s overreacting, but this is Jihoon- _his Jihoon_ , and he can never worry too much over him. He checks the guest bedroom on the first floor before rushing upstairs to search for his boyfriend. 

He sighs in relief when he finds him on the couch, sleeping heavily with the TV still on--showing some old movie Jihoon dozed off on. He chuckles as he bends and studies his state—wearing an oversized hoodie as usual, bangs messily strewn across his forehead, knees hugged close to his chest. Behind him, snuggled up against him were his own cats, Ori and Rooney. His cats warmed up to Jihoon faster than the boy warmed up to them but after two years of living together, Jihoon would grow to tolerate, then love, the cats. His heart warms at the sight and he feels his tiredness fade. He settles by the foot of the couch, watching him sleep as he strokes his hair.

In all honesty, Daniel can never get used to this— _always being in close proximity to the boy he’s always yearned for, being able to wake up every morning beside him_ , even their past fights are things he keeps and appreciates because everyday, he learns a bit more about Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon, with his witty quips and sharp tongue, his shyness and coyness, with his maturity and wisdom, his childishness and courage; Park Jihoon with his beautiful eyes that continue to ensnare him-- he was a dream Daniel didn't know he could ever achieve, yet here he is.

 

_Trigger_

 

Three years ago, he could only look on as Jihoon entered the acting field and their relationship, though still tight, was limited to the late night PUBG battles, chat room conversations, rare Wanna One get togethers and bumping into network buildings and social events. Though they kept in touch and talked on the phone from time to time, Daniel could feel the fear of losing Jihoon become more real as the younger’s network grew and his schedules became more packed. Daniel's own demanding schedule made it difficult to even check in with his mom, what more with friends? It was after a shoot for a new variety show that had some guests expressing their desire to meet the nation’s newest top actor that Daniel felt the threat become more real. That same day, he had received the news that Jihoon was also starring in a new drama—different from the action and historical films he’s done before (all of which he had watched around 2 or 3 times). This time, it’ll be a romantic drama in a university setting. Safe to say, the idea of Jihoon doing intimate scenes had unsettled Daniel. He wasn’t ready to see Jihoon in a poster with a female lead, or seeing articles about them together. He doesn’t even want to see Jihoon fake cry (read: act) about anyone or glare at the other male lead--

His worries led to him drinking that night with Jisung and the older had laughed at him, saying he had nothing to worry about, because he’d always have a special place in Jihoon’s heart. He whined that he wasn’t content with just holding a vague semblance of Jihoon’s affection and Jisung had told him to calm down and just see Jihoon that week. Daniel shoved his phone to Jisung's face, showing him a naver article (on Jihoon of course) with hundreds of comments,

"Hyung, look at this idiot: _'Even if I'm a man, I find him so attractive!'_ WHAT DOES HE MEAN 'EVEN IF'? Can't men find other men attractive? Can't we be free to love?? What year is it now you punk!" Jisung rolls his eyes.

"Kang Daniel, I just got out of the military a few months ago, spare me this please??" But Daniel drank more than he usually did, with stronger alcohol, and blabbered about how he couldn’t wait for Jihoon anymore, that he should probably give up. The older male could only ruffle his hair, mumbling something about stupid, young love, as he left to go to the washroom. The absence of adult supervision- _aka Jisung’s wisdom_ \- led to Daniel haphazardly calling Jihoon and demanding, in between choking back his sobs and whines, that the boy come over that very same night.

When Jisung had returned, Daniel was already staring into space. He had thought the younger one had finally calmed down, but not even 15 minutes had gone by when the doorbell to Daniel’s apartment had rung.

“Who is that? Geez it’s almost midnight.” Jisung had complained and looked at the monitor to see who came to disturb at an ungodly hour. His eyes widened and his head whipped to Daniel’s direction so fast, Daniel swore he heard Jisung’s neck snap.

“KANG DANIEL WHAT DID YOU DO?” Jisung hurriedly opened the door, revealing a flushed Jihoon who looked like he rushed and opted for the stairs instead of the elevator to come as quickly as he could.

 

“Jisung hyung! I came as soon as I could.” Jihoon gave Jisung a quick hug before entering the apartment. “Where’s Niel hyung?” Jisung could only watch as the younger boy didn’t wait for his reply, led himself to the living room and crouched on the floor where a dazed Daniel stared up at him. He watched as the drunk man tenderly placed his palm on Jihoon’s cheek and dreamily stared at him before proceeding to tackle and crush the younger boy in his embrace, repeatedly mumbling “Jihoonie” as he snuggled closer until the younger boy couldn’t breathe. Jisung knew, he knew Daniel was going to make a fool out of himself that night. And knowing the two younger boys, he knew this was going to be the night that would change their relationship altogether—which is why he opted to get his bag and transferred to his apartment as soon as possible. The two hadn't even noticed he had gone.

 

_Awkward Confessions_

 

It took Daniel a few days to confront Jihoon about what happened, specially since he was too embarrassed about the way he had confessed to the younger boy— spluttering I like you’s (and ‘please don’t do a kiss scene with anyone’) like a drunk idiot—like he wasn’t Korea’s most sought after bachelor. He didn’t even know if Jihoon felt that way about him too, but he didn’t want to end things with an awkward night of him being a bumbling mess and Jihoon taking care of him until the wee hours of the morning, holding his hand as he begged the younger not to leave him— _ever_. He resolved to call him and when the younger boy picked the phone up, he didn’t resort to any niceties and blurted out, “Jihoonie, can I come over and talk to you today?” And after a few seconds of silence, he had agreed.

 

Later that evening, Jihoon had waited for Daniel at their favorite ramen shop. The younger male rented a booth and ordered their usuals. When Daniel came, appearing calm and collected, Jihoon couldn’t even meet his eyes. As the older went on to explain everything and pour out his heart—in a calm and rehearsed way, the younger only nodded and gave small glances at him. Taking a final breath, he had concluded his confession with, “—so yeah. I’m sorry I’ve been harboring these feelings for you for so long. Trust me, it just developed and turned into this mess of emotions I can’t even describe.” He grinned sheepishly at the younger boy, who was now trying to level his stare with his own. He had hoped his eyes weren’t deceiving him and the blush that colored Jihoon’s already rose cheeks were indicative of even a faint semblance of affection. “I hope you don’t feel any pressure in returning it—I don’t want you to be awkward either. We started as friends so I—“

 

“Are you done, hyung?” Jihoon finally spoke up, a nervous look on his face. He hadn’t meant to cut Daniel off rudely, but unbeknownst to the older male, he felt like his heart was going to leap out anytime soon.

 

Daniel had thought that was it—the moment that would end all his pining and suffering and—he wasn’t ready but he wanted to hear what Jihoon had to say. Was the younger male disgusted? Did he think everything Daniel’s done so far was just so he could win him over? What would become of them after this? In the end, he only managed a small “yeah” as he tried to still his erratic heart.

 

“Thank you for telling me this, hyungnim.” The younger boy bowed politely at him and Daniel tried to choke back a sob. “I’m sorry—“ _Here goes_ , Daniel had braced himself. He could feel the heat rise to his head and he could feel the bitter tears ready to choke him. “—that I had been so clueless about your feelings. Do you think that if I found out sooner, both of us would be happier together sooner too?”

 

Daniel swears he never looked up so fast his entire life.

 

“T-together?” He finally stuttered—breaking the calm façade and just gaping wide at the younger boy who looked everywhere but at him. “Just—Can you please clarify that?” Jihoon had sighed, looked at him in the eye and managed to hold out a hand to reach his.

 

“Well, if you like me—“

 

“Love—“ Daniel was quick to correct him.

 

“L-love—“ Jihoon nodded his head as he stuttered. He adorably pretends to clear his throat as he continues, “love me, then maybe I could have told you the same thing—“

 

“Jihoon.” Daniel squeezes his smaller hand in his and Jihoon groans but obliges anyway.

 

“I love you too, Niel hyung.” Daniel will never forget the blush that colored Jihoon’s entire body that moment. “You probably loved me before I started loving you, but—I love you just the same.” He had smiled cheekily and if it were not for the bowls of ramen and plates of katsu in front of them, he would have probably glomped the younger boy and showered him with kisses right then and there.

 

 

_Dates_

 

 

They began dating after that, awkward at first, not doing anything other than the things they used to do together before. However, slowly but surely, the two had gone beyond just playing games together and eating out. Surprisingly, it was Jihoon who held Daniel’s hand first. It was when they went out to watch a movie and he complained how Daniel was too slow in making a move. Daniel had blushed furiously and kept adjusting his fingers, conscious if they were sweaty and sticky.

 

“What? It’s not as if you haven’t held my hand before.” Jihoon tried to act calm, but his heart was racing like crazy then too.

 

“T-That’s different! And you didn’t know, but my heart was thumping wildly then too!!!”

 

“Hmm… So you liked me way before, hyung?” He playfully teased. “It must have been hard on you to keep it in for so long.” With that, Daniel grew silent and Jihoon had looked up to him. “Hyung?” Daniel stopped his tracks and faced Jihoon. By this time, they were already inside the hallway of the movie theater.

 

“Yeah, I’ve liked you for a long time.” He said seriously and Jihoon looked down at their intertwined fingers.

 

“I was just joking. You don’t have to be so serious.”

 

“So I don’t want to mess things up with you, Jihoonie.”

 

“You won’t mess up.” He was still looking down, suddenly shy at the seriousness of it all.

 

“I don’t wanna mess up because I like you so much.” He felt Daniel’s fingers tip his chin up and felt soft, warm lips press against his own. It was short and nothing but a peck, but it was enough to distract Jihoon the entire night—so much that he wasn’t able to watch the movie at all.

 

 

_Take Me, The Signs_

 

It was when Daniel and Jihoon spontaneously agreed to spend the night together at Daniel’s place to read their scripts, _Daniel for his TV Show and Jihoon for his drama,_ that Jihoon had found out about all the covert things Daniel did in the past to subtly prove how much he liked the younger boy.

 

“Hyung, can I borrow a shirt?”

 

“Ah? A shirt?” Daniel hadn’t meant to stutter—it’s just that, it had been a long time since Jihoon had worn anything of his. And now that they’re a couple, it meant something so much more to Daniel. “Just take anything from the closet.” The younger looked at him weirdly before going into the bathroom to bathe and change.

 

A while later, Jihoon had emerged wearing one of Daniel’s old boxy shirts—an old 96 Edition shirt he got from his old LAP endorsement, and an unintentionally oversized adidas sweatpants. Daniel had blushed heavily then, after recovering from his state of shock, he began cooing at how Jihoon had looked. He bent down in front of Jihoon as he folded the pants.

 

“What’s with you? It’s not as if I haven’t worn your clothes bef—“ Daniel’s ears turn red and he looks up to see the realization dawn on Jihoon. Damn his boyfriend and his sharp mind. “Hyung—“ Jihoon called out suspiciously.

 

Daniel turned around and stalked to his desk to continue reading his script. Jihoon followed him, now laughing at his older boyfriend. He enveloped Daniel’s neck in his arms and nuzzled his cheek with his own.

 

“Don’t say anything, Park Jihoon!” He chides and Jihoon laughs out loud.

 

“I was just going to say thank you for the shirts you gave me before. And the stuffed toys—and the gaming items--” He kissed Daniel’s cheek and the older male could only nod like a tame puppy.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I didn’t know the were supposed to be couple items.” Daniel doesn’t understand where it came from, but the urge to bury himself deep beneath the ground was strong that night. “You should have told me.”

 

“That’s all in the past now, Park Jihoon.” Jihoon kissed him again on the cheek.

 

“Hyung, you know… I still wear them a lot.” He whispered in Daniel’s ear and the low tenor of his voice sent shivers down the older male’s spine. “The take me shirt is still my favorite. I always think of you when I wear it too.”

 

Safe to say, Daniel had not accomplished anything that night.

 

 

_Closer_

 

They dated for one more year before Daniel asked Jihoon to move in with him. It was after they played until 2AM and Jihoon had a schedule at 6AM and was already panicking because,

 

“Why didn’t you stop me!!! You’re the older one!!”

 

Daniel responded with, “Relax! I’m going to drive you to your apartment anyway!”

 

“If you’re gonna use that against me, then I can just take a cab!”

 

“I said I’m gonna drive you!”

 

“No thanks! If it’s such a hassle for you, then I can go on my own!” He stood up and dusted his pants.

 

Without even a moment of hesitation and in the heat of the argument, Daniel pulled him by his elbow and replied with, “You know what, yes it’s such a hassle for me to have to drive you back to your place every time we hang out! You keep blaming me for keeping you out longer than you’d like? Then you should just move in with me so you won’t have to! All your things are here anyway!”

 

The silence that ensued after that was deafening and Daniel almost shrunk in embarrassment. There have been times (a lot, actually), where he thought about how nice it would be if he woke up next to Jihoon, or if he and Jihoon ate breakfast together, exercised together, left for work together, played games together anytime they pleased… But this is the first time he actually said it out loud—and for the wrong reasons.

 

All his confessions and major milestones have been done in a really unromantic way and he couldn’t help but feel like a failure.

 

But he thinks he’s been really blessed with someone as kind as Jihoon because instead of laughing at him or making fun of him, the younger boy’s lips tugged upwards in a fond smile as he said:

 

_“Why do I have to move in with you? I think my place is bigger.”_

Two months later, Jihoon had moved in with Daniel, as promised, but only because Daniel had bought the apartment beside his and made their place bigger.

 

It was after 6 months, when Jihoon asked about how far Daniel had gone with his past relationships that they started being physically intimate. Daniel admitted that he’s never done it with a boy before, so he didn’t want to hurt Jihoon by suddenly doing it with him, without any research whatsoever. Admittedly, Daniel’s mind flew to these kinds of thoughts whenever he’d catch a glimpse of Jihoon’s bare body, or when Jihoon would come out fresh from a bath—or really, anytime Jihoon looked good, which was all the time. It wasn’t as if he thought about doing those things with Jihoon 24/7—but ever since he had come to see the younger boy as more than the cute, jeojang boy—he couldn’t help but think about him that way from time to time. They had been together for more than 2 years then, and there were times he wanted to convey his love in a more physical sense--

 

Jihoon was guilty of this as well. Daniel is his first real relationship—and he didn’t know how mentally draining it was to physically be close to the person you like, but have to repress your urges to touch them more than what was ‘appropriate’. Even after three years of debut, Daniel was still the most sought after celebrity in Korea, and he’s become even more desirable because his body had developed sturdier and leaner. If Korea in 2017 found Daniel to be desirable and to be at his peak, the Daniel he’s faced with now must truly be god’s extension in human form. He’d often catch himself staring at Daniel blankly. So when Daniel caught him once, he had whined that he was envious of how toned Daniel was, which prompted the older to drag him to exercising—which was a bad move for Jihoon since a sweaty Daniel in tight gym clothes didn’t do well to his heart. He had to admit that it also annoyed him how Daniel treated him like he was something precious and pure—that anything beyond kissing would be too dirty for Jihoon.

 

They didn’t plan the day they would finally have sex. Jihoon wanted to just cuddle next to Daniel— so he had thrown his worn clothes in the hamper, wore his oversized “take me” LAP shirt and sat beside him on the bed. Daniel had kissed him first, the usual soft kiss he would give when they were alone, or when they’d send each other off—but then Daniel's hand started kneading his collarbones, which were exposed because of the boxy shirt, and he took a moment to look at Daniel. He saw a shift in the older male’s eyes-- which were staring intensely at his lips as he took Jihoon's mouth in his again. Soon enough, his hands had travelled to his neck then underneath his shirt. Jihoon didn’t bother prying them away, because the lazy kiss had become more urgent and passionate that he became distracted. Distracted to the point that he hadn’t even noticed Daniel toppling over him, removing their clothes in a matter of seconds, and greedily roaming his hands all over his body. All he could focus on were the hot breaths chasing after each other, warm hands roaming around his body—eager to learn about the places even he himself had never touched, and the eyes that looked at him as if he were his world.

 

Safe to say, their first time was full of blunders, with Jihoon complaining why he should be on the receiving end ( _aka the bottom_ ), getting angry whenever Daniel complimented him; and Daniel saying sorry almost every time he did something for the first 5 minutes. But it had its merits too, like how Daniel noticed the way Jihoon’s body arches up to meet his at every sensation he feels, the way the younger male shrinks and blushes profusely when Daniel compliments him and the way he eagerly leaves bite marks all over Daniel’s body. Daniel found out he had a kink for Jihoon breathlessly whispering _‘hyung’_ too and he takes note to ask Jihoon if he could have it as his ring tone… (He scraps this idea). Jihoon, on the other hand, liked the way Daniel holds him tightly, there was never one action that felt careless—it was as if Daniel was always mindful of him and always did things deliberately, he liked the way Daniel whispers repeatedly in his ear, how Daniel blushes when he compliments the older male, how Daniel is very easy to please, and maybe, he noticed the way Daniel shivered everytime he said the word ‘hyung’—which is why he kept abusing the word all too often.

 

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT, HYUNG.” Jihoon mumbled as he snuggled up naked next to Daniel that night.

 

“Sorry.” Daniel adjusted his arm so that it wrapped itself around Jihoon’s waist, caressing it as he peppered kisses all over Jihoon’s face.

 

“If you say sorry one more time, next time, I’m going to be the one at the top.” Jihoon blushed even as he said it. Silence ensued as Jihoon traced small circles on Daniel’s abs.

 

“Umm… Hyung?” He called out and looked up at Daniel to see that Daniel was observing him this entire time. “Did you—did you like it?”

 

"Like what?"

 

"The-- what we just did, the sex..." Jihoon's ears were burning then. When he was met with silence, he felt tears coming up and he turned away to hide his face from Daniel. “I’m sorry—“

 

Daniel spooned him and kissed his shoulder blade. "Jihoon," Daniel sighed. “You have no idea how much I loved it. I liked it so much, I wanna do it again.” Jihoon shrank to the covers, embarrassed beyond belief.

 

“M-me too.” He replied. “It hurt at first. But afterwards, I liked it. We can do it again, but maybe not now.” Daniel chuckled and caressed his hip. “But in the future, if you—you know, if you wanna do it, it’ll be no problem… I just have to get used to it.” He feels Daniel burying his face on the crook of his neck.

 

“Okay.” He kisses Jihoon’s jaw. “Maybe tomorrow?” With this, Jihoon’s face grew hotter.

 

“That’s too soon!”

 

“I’m kidding. But Jihoonie, you know I’m not in this relationship for this.”

 

“Mhmm.” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm serious. If we do it or not, it’ll make no difference to me. I like you regardless.” Jihoon turned to face him.

 

“I like you too.” Daniel’s ears turned red at the confession. It felt like a dream to hear those words from the pretty mouth. The smaller boy looked up at him with a smirk. “But I liked doing it with you too, so when I say I wanna do it, let’s do it.” He teased and snuggled against the older’s warm chest, content on hearing the fast beating of his heart.

 

“Wow—“ Daniel sighed as his hand rested on the small of Jihoon’s back. “I suddenly wanna do it again now.” To which Jihoon replied with a whack on the head.

 

 

\---

_In this moment_

 

 

Jihoon’s eyes slowly open and adjust to the brightness of the living room. He smiles when he sees Daniel hovering over him. “When did you come?”

 

“Just now.” He brushes the bangs away from Jihoon's forehead. He wants to remind the younger male to cut them, they're hiding his pretty eyes (but he might get hit if he does so he keeps it to himself). "Did I wake you?"

 

"No, I was waiting for you." He smiles up at him and Daniel feels his chest tighten. Damn Park Jihoon and the butterflies he continues to give him. “Did you eat dinner?” Jihoon sits up and puts his arms around Daniel’s neck.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

"Liar. You haven't eaten, right?" Daniel gives him a sheepish grin. “Are you tired?”

 

“Never of you.” Daniel quips and Jihoon pushes him away.

 

“Eww, cheesy.” But Daniel sees the pretty blush that stains Jihoon’s cheeks and he leans in to lightly peck the younger boy on the lips. "You should thank your mom you're handsome or I would've filed a restraining order against you." He jokes and Daniel laughs.

 

“I wanted to come home as soon as possible the moment I got your text.” Jihoon smiles and kisses him. “I missed you, Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks. Daniel has never been one to shy away from talking about his feelings and saying them out loud but he could never get used to how much Daniel professes his love for him.

 

“I missed you too, hyung.” There goes the blush again and Jihoon kisses his nose, finding his older boyfriend too adorable to take.

 

They eat dinner and Daniel tells Jihoon all about his day while the younger attentively listens to him. They go on for a couple more minutes before Daniel yawns and Jihoon tsks.

 

“You’re tired.” He frowns as he sits on Daniel’s lap comfortably. The older snakes his arm around the younger’s waist and rests his head on the crook of Jihoon’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent.

 

“Let me stay like this for a while.” He mumbles and Jihoon laughs as his hot breath tickles his skin.

 

“Hyung, you have to wash up and rest.”

 

“Want—“ Daniel yawns again as he shakes his head, “—To talk to you more.”

 

“You don’t have a schedule tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow, okay?” Jihoon puts a few inches of distance between them as he cups Daniel’s face in his hands. “Be a good boy and do as I say.” He reprimands jokingly and Daniel sighs exasperatedly.

 

“I’ll shower—if you go in with me.” He puts on a lazy grin and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 

“I already took a shower.”

 

“Take one again. You took it alone, where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Who said I can’t have fun alone?” Jihoon blushes hard at his own joke and abruptly stands up, pulling the lazy male along with him. “The sooner you rest, the longer we can talk more tomorrow.”

 

“Fine.” Daniel’s shoulders sag as he lets Jihoon pull him inside their bathroom. He stands in the middle of the big expanse and stares pointedly at Jihoon.

 

_“Really, Niel hyung?”_

 

“I’m too tired to wash on my own.” He whines and the younger laughs as he shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Spoiled.” The younger mutters under his breath as he unbuttons Daniel’s dress shirt slowly, looking far too focused on the buttons for it to seem normal. Daniel caresses his cheek with his thumb.

 

“What are you being so shy for? You’ve seen it plenty of times.”

 

“Shut up—“ Daniel sees the blush creep from his face down to his neck and he’s aching to see it cover the expanse of his chest. “—Pervert.”

 

When he finally unbuttons the shirt, he slides it off his broad shoulders and moves on to work his hands on Daniel’s pants.

 

“I’ll do it.” The older male quickly unbuttons and unzips it as it falls with a soft thump to the floor, along with his underwear. Jihoon gulps and looks up, only to see Daniel observing him. They don’t move for a while before Daniel breaks into a small smile and leans forward to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip before coaxing his mouth to let his tongue in. Jihoon shakes his head and pushes him away softly with one hand on his chest.

 

“I told you, you should rest.” He frowns as he tries to quell his own building desire. His eyes travel to the hand resting on Daniel’s chest and he can’t help but move it downwards to feel the sturdy stomach the older was always so proud to display. He grew so distracted that he doesn’t notice the older male unbuttoning his pajama top until he’s trying to peel it from his shoulders. “Hyung!” He protests weakly.

 

“I’m not gonna do anything.” He smiles as Jihoon allows him to slide it off anyway, revealing the smooth skin marred only by the small love bites he left the night before. “Just wanna bathe with you.” He bends down to kiss his neck before sliding his hands down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and sliding it off too, along with the younger’s boxers.

 

“And then we sleep, okay?” Jihoon eyes the watch on Daniel’s wrist, 11:30 PM.

 

“Of course.” Daniel smirks as he pulls Jihoon in the shower, the younger male offering little to no resistance. "Well, eventually."

 

“Stupid hyung.” The younger mumbles as he allows the older male to push him against the bathroom wall.

 

This was going to be a long night and Jihoon thinks 'eventually' probably means not tonight.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed in the end but!!! haha I took out a lot of things cause I wanted to focus on the part where we see small bits of their history together hahaha <3


End file.
